Love is for Anyone
by Grimmjow J. the 6th Espada
Summary: Dante meets a half human and half angel named Anita. He saves her from a demon, and in return she wants to grant him a wish. Will Dante find a wish to be granted or find something else? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I had just got done with helping at a senior center. I loved helping people no matter who or what they were. I was walking down the street when I heard loud moaning coming from an alley. I looked around the corner into the alley and saw a demon sprawled on the ground. I immediately rushed to his side, even though I knew they were dangerous.

"Are you alright sir?" I asked kneeling next to him. I rolled him onto his back and he groaned.

"Oh you poor thing what happened?"

"I don't know, something just attacked me." He replied in pain.

I grabbed his arm and helped him up, that's when he grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. The air rushed out of my lungs as I hit the wall.

"Gotcha." He said. He started transforming into his true demon form. "I thought I smelled an angel around here." I started trembling in fear. I tried moving my arms but he had them pinned against the wall. With his other hand, he ripped off my shirt and slowly moved his hand downward, grinning the entire time.

"Let me go!" I yelled, terrified, pushing him away with all my strength. I managed to push him hard but I nearly knocked myself over in the process. I turned to run but was stopped by him taking hold of my arm and pulling me backwards. I felt his nails dig into my cheek as he slapped me across my face. I fell to the ground, hitting my head hard on the ground. As the blackness starting enclosing around my world, I heard several gunshots and the word 'bingo.'

Later On

I woke up to a thundering headache. I moaned and shook my head, thinking it would go away if I did. In the process of trying to get rid of my headache, the memories from last night flowed into my head. Immediately my hands flew to my chest as to cover them.

"Don't worry, you're safe." I heard a sweet little voice tell me. I looked over surprised to find a little girl with long, curly, blond hair. I looked down and saw I had on a big black and red shirt. It must've been a guy's shirt because it was so big and baggy on me.

"Hi my name is Patty."

"I'm Anita." I replied.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Well Dante was on his way back when he heard someone screaming. And so him saved you last night."

"Who is Dante?"

"He's a Devil Hunter. I just live with him."

"Oh, right." I said. I had heard about Dante a few times in Heaven and on Earth. He was the son of Sparda, the demon who rebelled against the demon world. I heard that he was half human-half demon, but I never believed it myself. I got up and asked the girl where he was so that I could thank him.

"He's downstairs." She said pointing to the door.

"Downstairs?" I asked.

"Yeah, he brought you here. And he let you stay in his room." I blushed at this because I never had a shirt on last night, and well…he was a guy. I carefully walked down the stairs and turned the corner.

"Good morning." I heard a voice say.

"Eek!" I yelped, jumping a few inches off the ground.

My hand flew to my heart, as if to slow it down.

"I just…"

"Don't worry about it. Before I brought you here I covered you with my coat." He said as if reading my thoughts.

"Thanks." I said blushing. "Oh, thanks for the shirt, too, I guess."

"So, what's an angel doing down here?" He asked.

"Huh?" I said surprised.

"What are you doing on Earth?"

"Oh. Well, I actually can't stay in Heaven for long periods of time."

"Why not?"

"Well…" I said, not sure if he would think I was crazy. "…I'm half human-half angel."

That caught his attention. He looked up from his magazine.

"My mother is a human who fell in love with an angel."

"Huh." Was all he said.

"But I can visit Heaven whenever I want too." I replied happy.

"And I can visit Hell whenever I want." He whispered quietly, turning his attention back to his magazine.

"So it is true that you are a half human- half demon?" I asked.

He only nodded his head. So it was true, he is the son of Sparda and Eve. Dante Sparda, the man himself, in the flesh. At first I was a little scared of him because he was part demon. But I also remembered that he saved my life last night.

I moved closer to him. "I must do something for you, since you saved my life. And I want no excuses."

"I don't need anything." He replied.

"Well I'm not leaving 'till I fulfill one of your wishes no matter how long it takes." He knew I was going to be stubborn so he gave in.

"Fine." He said getting up from his chair. "But you gotta help out around here somehow."

I nodded my head in understanding.

"I know what I can do." I yelled out to him, looking around at the room. "I could decorate this dirty house of yours!" I heard him groan in response. I giggled. I knew from hearing stories about Dante that this wish of his would take a long time to fulfill. He was one stubborn guy.

**A/N: Well, please be kind to me. This is my first fanfic for Devil May Cry. And I hope that you enjoyed it! Please Review!!**

**And here is some info on Dante and Anita. **

**Dante: **

**Alias: Son of Sparda**

**Race: Half demon half human**

**Age: about 25**

**Hair: silver**

**Eyes: Light blue**

**Parents: Sparda (demon father), Eva (human mother), Vergil (twin brother)**

**Other: **

**Loves pizza and strawberry sundaes, and gambling. **

**Anita Chelsea**

**Race: Half angel half human**

**Age: about 22**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: light green**

**Parents: **

**Mary (human mother), Chance (angel father)**

**Others: **

**Loves pizza also and animals. And loves to help people. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I had become close to Patty, Dante and Morisson this past week. I especially became close to Patty, since after all we both clean up after Dante.

"Hey Patty!" I yelled up the stairs. "You want to go get some ice cream?" I heard a thump from upstairs and she immediately was running down the stairs.

"Yes!"

"Good."

"But Dante still owes me ten ice cream cones."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he sucks at gambling."

"I heard that." He replied back. He was sprawled across the couch with a magazine across his face.

"Do you ever move?" I asked him, walking over and taking the magazine off of his face.

"Hey." He said sitting up.

"I'll buy you a strawberry sundae if you come." I told him.

He got up and grabbed his long red coat. "Let's go."

I only sighed and followed him and Patty. When we reached their favorite place, Restaurant Fredi, they both ordered a strawberry sundae, while I on the other hand got pizza. Dante tried to grab a piece but I smacked his hand away.

"What was that for?" He asked, pretending that I really hurt him, when it really didn't hurt him.

"I said I would get you ice cream, not pizza. If you want pizza then you go pay for it." I said grabbing the piece and taking a bite out of it.

"Hmph."

That's when I felt a cold chill in the air. I froze knowing what that chill meant. I turned around in my seat to only confirm my worst fears. He saw me looking at him, and smiled an evil smile. I gasped and turned back around.

"Dante? Can we go now?" I asked him. He nodded, also sensing that something was wrong. All three of us got up and left. I was shivering even though it was in the middle of summer. It was quiet on the way back to Devil May Cry. Patty went straight upstairs while Dante and I sat on the couch.

"You want to explain to me why that demon was looking at you and smiling the way he did?" He asked quietly. I nodded and started crying form the memory that had happened almost ten years ago. Dante let me calm down first before I began to explain to him.

"I was about 9 or 10 when he came up to me, saying he needed help with something." I said trying to keep my sobbing under control. "I said that I would help him, so I followed him into an alley. I didn't know that he was going to…" I broke off there. I didn't need to say anymore for Dante to get what I meant.

"I see." Was all he said. "You do know what he really is?" He asked getting up and walking over to the pool table.

"No." I replied shaking my head. "Back then I was too young to notice the difference between humans, angels, and demons."

"His name is Dominic." He said grabbing his sword, Rebellion. "He targets mostly angels and demons, taking advantage of them. And he hasn't been caught…yet." He turned around and started walking out the front door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I asked jumping off the couch. "Are you going to take him on?"

He stopped and turned around. "Yes I am. He hurt you. And anyways I should stop him before he hurts someone else."

I grabbed his arm and wouldn't let him go. "What if you get hurt?"

"I promise you I won't get hurt." He said sighing and walking started walking forward. But I wouldn't let go of him.

"What if you need my help? Please let me go with you."

"No. You might get hurt, and you'll only get in my way."

"No I won't!" I replied back. "I could lure him out. What if he is back for me?" He stopped to look at me again. Thinking about what I said.

"Still no." He said walking down the front steps. He let the door shut on its own and I fell to the ground.

'He doesn't have to do this for me.' I thought to myself. 'Why is he doing this for me?'

I got back up and decided to do something to get him off of my mind. I started cleaning up all the beer bottles and pizza boxes he left behind. After a little while I decided to lie down on the couch and wait for him to come back. I slowly fell asleep.

Few Hours Later

I woke up wondering where I was. I slowly got up and looked around the room. I then it came back to me that Dante had gone out to kill Dominic. I also realized that it was really warm so I looked and found myself on the couch with Dante's coat on top of me. I looked around the room and sighed when I found Dante in his chair sleeping away, _with_ a magazine over his head. I sighed in relief and start giggling to myself. Yep this was Dante.

I don't know what I was so worried about. He was never going to get hurt; he's the best of the best. I carefully got off the couch and put his coat back over him. He didn't budge when I did this.

"Thank you Dante." I said quietly. I saw him smile.

**Notes: I hope that this chapter is okay. Please R&R. I just want to know you guys think about it. Thanks!!**

**Grimmy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I was a magnet for trouble and I knew it. I was attacked at least 3 times during this last week, and Dante saved me each time. I began to feel like a burden to him, but yet he seemed to enjoy saving me. Maybe I was a burden to him? Maybe I should leave, and he would be glad he wouldn't have to watch after me anymore like I was a little kid he was paid to watch over. He soon began to sense that something was wrong one day and asked me about it.

"Nothing is wrong." I told him, turning away so that he couldn't see I was lying.

"You're lying." He replied catching my arm and holding it so I couldn't walk away. I could tell he was getting frustrated with me.

"No I'm not." I said trying to get away from his tight grip, which was hurting my fragile arm. That's when the phone rang. It had saved me from a series of questions he was going to ask me.

"Devil May Cry." He said into the phone. He paused for what seemed a long time. "What for?"

After that he hung up the phone, grabbed his coat, and Rebellion.

"Where are you going?" I asked him putting the broom back into the closet.

"I'm not telling you anything until you tell me what's wrong." He replied back shutting the door.

"Hmph." I slammed the door and walked upstairs, frustrated at him. Dante had told me that I could have his bedroom. But I kept insisting that I would sleep on the couch, but he kept on insisting that I could have his bed. He said sleeping on the couch is like camping for guys. Which I didn't understand at all. That's when he gave me two options. One, he could sleep on the couch. Or two, I could sleep with him in his bed. He deserved a book thrown at his head.

I sat on the bed and let my head rest on my hands. I sighed in frustration. Maybe I should just leave, he might be glad that I'm gone. But then I thought of my promise of giving him any wish he desired. I heard the front door open and close. Thinking that it was a customer, I jumped off of the bed and ran down the stairs.

"I'm sorry but…" It was Dante who stepped through the door. He just looked at me then kept on walking. I started blushing and walked away, my frustration returning.

"I'm going for a walk." I said to him.

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nope."

"Then have fun on your walk." He said as I slammed the door shut.

"Oh! Why hello Anita." Morisson said, shutting his car door.

"Hello Morisson." I replied back. I walked past him, too frustrated to stop.

"Something wrong?"

"NO!" I yelled over my shoulder.

I was walking in the park when I spotted someone with light blonde hair. I immediately recognized who it was. It was Jessie, my best friend since I was a kid. I ran over to him and hug him from behind.

"Hi!" I yelled, covering his eyes. "Can you guess who I am?"

"Let me see…" He responded back smiling. "Is it a lovely angel who seems to have forgotten to contact her best friend lately?"

"You guessed right." I replied back, letting go of him. "I was really busy this past week."

"What? Living with a demon?" He said sitting on the bench and patting the spot next to him. I sat down.

"He's really nice, I promise." I said looking away.

"Really? The son of Sparda is nice?" He said rolling his eyes. "Then why did I sense negative energy radiating off of you?"

"He just caught me at a bad time."

"Really? Anita…" He began, getting all serious. "I'm worried for you. I'm afraid that he will hurt you."

"Jessie. He won't hurt me, I promise you that." I looked him straight in the eye and told him this, trying to reassure him. He only sighed and rubbed his eyes in frustration.

"Just don't do anything stupid." He replied looking back up at me.

"Oh, like what?" I asked him confused.

"Like, I don't know…" He said looking away. "…Like sleeping with him."

I smacked him hard in the arm for that, he knew me better than that.

"You know I would never do that!" I told him.

"Yeah I know."

"Sheesh."

"Well anyway I hafta get back to Heaven before the Big Boss gets mad."

"Oh." I replied a little sad. "I guess I will see you later."

"See ya Anita!" He yelled as he disappeared. I sighed and walked back the way I came, it took only a few minutes before I was back in Devil May Cry. Dante looked up as I walked in, and smiled.

"You enjoy the conversation?" I asked him, knowing that he had listened to our conversation.

"Yep." I smiled at his sarcasm.

**Notes: WOW. I'm really, really sorry that I haven't updated for A VERY LONG TIME!! I had very bad writer's block, so I hope this chapter is okay. Well please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**

**Grimmy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I laid in the bed staring at the ceiling, making out little pictures in it. With my finger I traced out the different patterns wandering about what I should for the day. I let my mind wander off into the unknown, drifting endlessly. I kept thinking about my friends back in Heaven, and how that I have almost forgotten about them. Then my mind started wandering off back to Dante.

'He means nothing to me. I mustn't, it's forbidden anyway.' I thought to myself letting my hand drop back onto the bed. I got up and rubbed my forehead in frustration. Ever since the time he got me mad I've been having these weird mixed feelings about him. I dressed into my favorite t-shirt and favorite blue jeans. I fixed my hair and pulled it into a ponytail. I carefully walked down the stairs, so as not to wake up Patty and Dante. And of course when I got downstairs Dante had a magazine on his head and was stretched out on the chair, with his feet on the desk. I just kept staring at him, I couldn't help it something about him was pulling my feelings toward him.

"What cha looking at?" He said beneath the magazine. I blinked a couple of times, realizing that he was awake and talking to me.

"Nothing. Just daydreaming." I looked away, and turned around to go back up the stairs. Something grabbed my shoulder lightly to stop me. I looked behind me to find his light blue eyes locking with mine. I just couldn't help staring back at him, my heart beating faster by the minute. We stood still at least for three minutes, before Dante made the first move. His hand slowly moved from my shoulder up to my face where he gently caressed my cheek. I leaned in to the softness of his touch. Without breaking our contact I reached up timidly and touched his cheek. He was soft to the touch, more than I expected. His hair was soft to the touch and almost smooth and silky. I traced his face with my other hand, he smiled as I traced his lips. He leaned in with a smirk on his face, slowly inch by inch. I met him half-way, and I was surprised when I found my back up against the wall. His lips found mine and he was gentle, and it seemed, to me at least, and very passionate about what he was doing. I started to respond to the kiss after my brain realized what he was actually doing. After what seemed like forever, he pulled away and smiled, his blue eyes gazing.

"What was that for?" I asked him smiling myself and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I can't hold back anymore."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"My feelings, my emotions, everything I feel for you every time you're around." He replied leaning his head on mine. "Anita, please tell me you feel the same way."

I slowly stroked his neck before I answered. "Yes…" And that was all I could say before he kissed me again.

**Notes: Hello again. I am finally back from my evil writers block. *stabs it with a pencil* I'm really sorry for keeping you guys waiting all this time. ******** So here is chapter 4 and I hope it is good. Sorry thats it's so short, my battery is about to die. I hope that this chapter is good and that I didn't rush it too fast. Thanks!**

**~Grimmy**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the inconveince!

**Unfortunately I will not be able to finish this story due the fact that I am graduating soon and I won't have enough time to update, and the fact that I have been super busy and haven't posted for a long time! I feel extremely bad! **

**I hope that soon after I graduate I will be able to continue my stories, and hopefully have them finished! But I feel extremely bad that I have not updated in quite a while now! **** But please stay tuned and if I do manage to get some free time, in my hectic senior year, I will try and publish a few more chapters! Thanks to all my reviewers! **

**Sincerely,**

** ~Grimmy **


End file.
